Pests
by Elsbeth Ravensblood
Summary: Ever wonder why some things just happen, as if on their own? Maybe there's a culprit. One shot. Rating for two little scenes.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Gringotts, the Leaky Cauldron or anything else in JKR's wonderful world. Except for the little pebble just to left of the front doors of Hogwarts. I put that there. I might own that. Maybe. But probably not.

* * *

 **Pests**

There was nothing remarkable about him as he walked around the library. He was just another student in a Hogwarts uniform. The only thing out of the ordinary was his wand: gnarly and twisted it was nothing that Garrick Ollivander would have ever claimed. However, anybody who saw it simply forgot about it within seconds.

What _was_ strange were the reactions to his actions. As he passed one table he reached out and tipped over a student's ink well causing the ink to flow over the parchment they were writing their homework down on. With a despairing cry the student lunged forward to reset the ink pot and try to save his homework. He paid no attention whatsoever to the person who had tipped it over.

As he moved between some bookshelves he noticed a young woman bending over to look at some books on a lower shelf. As he passed her he flipped her skirt up over her back and palmed her bum. With an indignant shriek she snapped up right, spun and slapped the young man standing behind her, seemingly not even noticing the snickering young person who had just passed her.

Next, he waved his wand at the parchment of two twins who were working on a potion formula, changing it slightly in such a way that would not be noticed until it later turned them both into dodo birds for six hours instead of the falcons they were trying for.

Laughing lightly he moved towards the door even as he knocked a large pile of books being used by a bushy haired young woman onto the floor. She too ignored him in her haste to retrieve the books as he passed her by.

His hijinks continued out in the hallway as he used a tripping jinx on one young man and knocked the books out of the arms of another girl. Neither of his victims paid him the slightest notice as they picked themselves or their books up.

That changed however when he grabbed the breast of a gray eyed blonde as he passed her… and the backhand slap she gave him almost knocked him down even as she pulled her wand from behind her ear with an excited cry of "Gotcha!"

She had the advantage of surprise but her first spell, an _Expelliarmus_ , failed to do anything. Realizing her mistake she began dueling with the other student. Hex after hex came at her but she shielded or jumped out of the way of everything that came in her direction, her training with the DA greatly benefiting her.

Three of her housemates came upon her as she was dancing around the hallway firing off spells but since she wasn't aiming at them they merely rolled their eyes and shook their heads at her antics before continuing on, completely ignoring the fact that one of them had sprouted a new tail from under her skirt.

The fight ended suddenly as she slipped a _finite_ past his defenses. He vanished to be replaced by what could be mistaken for a rabbit if a rabbit had a cat's ears and tail, bright red, blue and green fur and a crumpled horn that looked remarkably like his wand in the center of its forehead.

She snapped a body bind hex at it but it was even faster in this form than it was in its human one. It raced down the hallway with her in hot pursuit until it reached an intersection and vanished around the corner. She followed it but came to a stop as she rounded the corner, finding herself at the conjunction of four hallways and two stairways. Sighing with frustration she peered down the other hallways looking for her quarry, checked both the up and down stairways and even looked behind several tapestries and a couple of suits of armor with no luck. She knew she'd never find it now.

Sticking her wand behind her ear once again she turned back towards the library. "Pesky snorkacks." She muttered as she moved on.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a pesky little plot bunny (with red, blue and green fur) that threatened to eat my brain. What? You don't think snorkacks can change form? They're magical aren't they?**


End file.
